


At Your Side

by mycitruspocket



Series: Where We Go Is Where I Want To Be [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming Out, Community: inceptiversary, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three Teen AU drabbles written for Inception Bingo.<br/>Bingo prompt: Coming Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Side

Arthur’s hand on his shoulder spreads a reassuring warmth through his whole body, makes his breathing a little bit steadier as he stares at his dad’s study door. When Arthur tightens his grip Eames nods at the door, squares his shoulders and knocks.

He holds his breath when Arthur’s hand falls away and he enters the room. As always, the blinds are closed and the only source of light is the lamp on the desk. Eames maneuverers easily between the piles of old books and papers on the floor, highly aware of Arthur’s calming presence right behind him.

His dad doesn’t look up from his book when they come closer and Eames clears his throat awkwardly.

“Um, dad? You said we could, ah, talk? This afternoon?”

“Hm?” Finally, his dad rises his head, glances at Eames from under his thick rimmed glasses. “Talk away, son,” he says, motions him on with a wave of his hand and returns his eyes to his book, even turns a page while Eames tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Arthur steps closer, presses himself against Eames’ side protectively and he can feel him tense up with anger.

Eames is used to this, his dad’s mind is often miles away and it takes a more drastic tone to get his attention. Turning to Arthur he touches his arm briefly, telling him with a determined look that he can deal with this. Arthur nods, but doesn’t step away.

“No, dad. I meant, like, really talk. You know, look at each other and listen to each other. That kind of talk. It’s important to me.” Eames’ voice is strong with intent and makes his dad look up from his work again, more focussed this time.

His sharp eyes move from Eames to Arthur, who is still standing at Eames’ elbow with a fierce look on his face.

“You are Arthur, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Arthur says, loud, clear and confident.

Eames sees the barely there twitch of amusement on his dad’s lips, the knowing look in his eyes when he looks back at him. And then, when he leans back in his chair, takes off his glasses and mumbles something unintelligible into his beard, his eyes turn very fond and Eames is relieved beyond belief. He can read him well enough to know that he already knows what Eames wants to talk about, that he’s probably known for a while now, and that he approves.

“Alright, Emmet. Why don’t you take your Arthur here to the kitchen, put the kettle on, and then we can all talk about anything you want, hm?”

His dad rises an eyebrow and there is also definitely a little smile. A smile that Arthur has to see as well because it must be why he reaches for Eames’ sleeve and tugs him out of the room, most likely concerned his dad might change his mind if Eames keeps grinning at him like a fool for much longer.

In the kitchen, with the kettle boiling in the background, Eames presses Arthur against the counter for a few desperate kisses because he’s just so fucking happy and relieved that he feels like he’s going to burst into a million sparkling pieces. Kissing doesn’t really help though, it only makes him happier.

When they hear steps on the stairs, and then creaking hallway floorboards, they pull away reluctantly.

“I’m proud of you,” Arthur says, bumps their noses and then takes his hand.

When his dad steps into the room, they don’t move away from each other, they are still holding hands, and all three of them are smiling.


End file.
